


Indigo Journey

by Rickrossed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, unplanned writing, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickrossed/pseuds/Rickrossed
Summary: In which I was born as the only daughter of Delia Ketchum and dont really know what to do except you know, live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am writing as I go and I would probably be following a little of the anime and a little of the games. I haven't really decided much of anything to be honest. 
> 
> I was inspired by Between the stars and the sea by Star Charter. Though this isn't a Nuzlocke fic.  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and I would CONSIDER suggestions. May not implement it though. This would probably have slow updates.

My awareness came slowly. I am the only daughter of Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kayla Ketchum. But that wasn't who I always was. I wasn’t really sure about the How’s and the Why’s. Was I replacing Ash? Or Was I supposed to be Red or his female counterpart? Or was I someone entirely different? I didn’t really know.

Delia as a Mother was an experience. I was pretty sure that I had been older than her before my passing. Delia was an entirely different breed than my Ma. I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Or to be honest I didn’t really even want to think about it at all. She was different and she was not my Ma. She’d probably never be for that matter. But that didn’t matter because when you are as helpless as a new born baby, quite literally, and there is just one person that you are entirely dependent on, you sort of come to like them or maybe even love them. An unintentional Stockholm syndrome probably.

 Delia was young. She was nineteen and pregnant when her mother passed away. I think her husband left before he knew she was pregnant. I was a little guilty of being glad that wasn’t really a man that would try to step into the Papa spaced hole in my heart. Delia could try and I wouldn’t fault her. But her husband? I don’t think so. Delia owned the only inn in Pallet town. She inherited it after her Mother’s passing. And she worked there by herself so she could provide for me. She still did find time for me to fulfill my childish need for affection and attention. She was a young woman but by no means was she a weak woman. And just for that she had my respect.

It was when I was three years of age that I really did figure out where exactly I was. And it was also the age I had a complete awareness of my surroundings and myself. Delia had taken me to her inn where she would work and I had the freedom to wander around the inn. The Pallet Inn didn’t really see many guests simply because Pallet Town didn’t really have many things going on for it. The only highlight of this town was that it was the place where Prof. Oak lived and worked. The population of this town was quite small. And The Pallet Inn was the only Inn in this Town.

It was one of the busier days of the inn, which while quite rare, did happen when people would come to meet the Professor. The first pokemon I had the pleasure of meeting was a very curious Growlithe that had belonged to a guest. Now I would like to say that the meeting went great and we parted with a better understanding of each other and a play date for another day, but that wasn’t quite what happened. What happened was a 20 something year old person stuck in the body of a 3 year old girl that went through the scare of her life which was accompanied by a cup of existential crisis and handled it in the way only a scared three year old would do. I screamed bloody murder. It did cause a lot of panic in the inn. It also did scare Delia quite a lot since that was probably the first time according to my very blurred memory that I made such a noise. It was tiring day for most people involved in that situation. I think I would have handled it better if it was an eevee to be honest. I think I am more of a cat person now.

The great thing about being a kid was the ability to bounce back from emotional trauma. And I too did manage to do that but unlike most kids it wasn’t by suppression. I had to process this new detail into my mind since this was what would be considered common knowledge in this world.

And that discovery changed my whole outlook on this new life situation that I had going on with me. Did it make it better? Maybe not, but it was a consolation prize of a sort. I couldn’t have that life back, but pokemon could make this life a lot better.

I was four years old when I joined the nursery of Pallet town. Kids here were expected to learn to look after themselves and care for their pokemon by the age of twelve. It was at this age most of them would choose to travel and find a goal, a dream or a career to pursue. The nursery was for kids at the age of four to six. It wasn’t compulsory but kids were sent to make friends with others their own age and socialize. I wasn’t very good at that. I hadn’t really been good at that as an adult. It was harder as a somewhat adult with other kids. I came off as a quite, weird kid and was usually left alone. It was here that I met Gary Oak.

The day started off as any other day since I had started going to the nursery. Delia dragged me off the bed and to the washroom where I had to force her out so I could clean myself up.

“Don’t take long in there, sweetie.”

“I _won’t_ Mom.” I don’t think she is moving from the door until I leave the washroom. Sometimes being a kid can be a tad bit suffocating. But she means well. I had to have breakfast before leaving, with it being the most important meal of the day and all.

Food in this world was weird. The pokemon here had completely substituted the animals I was used to in the before while most plants still remained. In addition to the fruits and the veggies from the before we also did have more berries that the pokemon usually fed on. So what was considered meat here would be dead pokemon. And I didn’t really know how to feel about it. So I didn’t eat a lot of ‘poke’ meat except for slowpoke tails. They were the cheapest meat available courtesy of slowpoke never having to be killed for it. And breakfast was eggs, potatoes and bread accompanied by moomoo milk. Usually spearow eggs. They tasted more like quail eggs than chicken eggs.

Delia always dropped me at the nursery at 8 in the morning. She was well acquainted with all the parents. What was different that day was she stayed to talk to a man in his late thirties, early forties. There was a sullen kid hanging of his hands.

“Prof. Oak! What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here this morning”

“A fine morning to you, Delia. I wasn’t very busy this morning, so I thought I could drop Gary here. My… is this little Kayla that I have been hearing so much about?”

This was professor Oak? He didn’t really look like much to be honest. He was a well-kept man in a lab coat. The kid looked even more sullen since the start of the conversation.

“Hi.” I replied bowing slightly. He looked at me with piercing eyes. It was uncomfortable. I don’t know what conclusion he had come to but he smiled slightly and pushed Gary to stand in front of him.

“This is my grandson Gary. You would be studying together for a while. I hope you would get along with each other now. It is time for me to leave, Gary. Do try not to cause trouble. I will see you later Dalia. Good day little Kayla” and he left. I am quite glad that hadn't lasted long.

“Be good now, Kayla” Delia kissed my forhead and left me with Gary.

“Little Kayla. You are the kid from the inn!”

“Yes I am. There is nothing little about me to you, kid.”

“Don’t call me _kid._ You Loser!”

I can see where this is going. And In my humble opinion, I don’t think we will be getting along at all.

 

* * *

 

I was a believer of fate. What is meant to happen will happen. Some would call laid back and others would call it lazy but that is of course a matter of perspective.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Budew nursery of pallet town encouraged the interaction of children with the trained pokemon. It was a way for kids to get used to the pokemon by immersion in a supervised environment. Especially the ones that weren’t used to them. The pokemon here were a lot gentle and didn’t seem to mind the roughhousing of the kids _too_ much.

We had a Poliwhirl, few Butterfrees, Rattatas, Meowths and a Mankey. It was here that I had started getting used to the idea of interacting with pokemon. I could with confidence say I wouldn’t flinch if I were to come across an unfamiliar pokemon. Pokemon, like animals are sentient creatures. While untrained animals could to a certain extent understand human emotions, pokemon could fully comprehend human speech along with it. Poli, the Poliwhirl belonged to Mrs Smith.

Mrs Smith was a pretty lady in her mid to late thirties that liked kids about as much as she liked pokemon. Poli took a lot after her in her character. She was equally gentle in person. I don’t think the both of them liked competitive pokemon battles. My time in the nursery was spend reading children’s books on different legendary and mythical pokemon. The language spoken in all the regions were quite similar except they had different dialects. The culture of each region though differed but did resemble some countries of my past. However the script was entirely different. It was here in the Budew nursery that we were taught how to read and count. Kanto had remarkable similarity to Japan in culture. It was here that I spend most of the fourth to sixth years of my life. 

Days after meeting Gary were different. Not necessarily a bad different. He was probably the first person in this life that I would call my friend. Kids did tend to make friend fast, though the friendship would probably never did tend to last. I expected the same would happen in Gary’s case. But with time he changed from a friend I see at school to a friend that would come to my home and someone I would go exploring the fields of Pallet Town with. We weren’t allowed to enter the tall grass or leave pallet town without an adult especially since we didn’t have a pokemon. There was a very obvious loophole in that statement that I never bothered to ask Delia about. You know, for a ‘just in case’ situation.

Prof. Oak and Delia did like to take us out a lot. He seemed to have a lot of free time for a really busy person. He was either playing hooky or he loved his grandson a lot. While I would love to say it was the former, I actually think it was the latter. I would say that he was romantically interested in my mother but with my limited experience I don’t really think that was the case. I think he felt obligated to look after Delia. At least I hope that is the case. Otherwise it would be really weird. He was a friend of Delia’s mother.

Talking about romantic interests. My mother was at the receiving end of a lot of those. In my personal opinion I think she should give it a shot, but Delia does seem to still be waiting for her husband. I had always feared that she would be feeling lonely in a way that I could never help. I didn’t really know what to do about it. So I didn’t really do much about it, except spend a healthy amount of time with her.  It was a situation I had heard about _Before_ but never had had any experience with. I had been a very fortunate bugger in my previous life when it came to family and familial love. I don’t think I did ever tell them how much they had meant to me then. And now it was far too late. It was one of the greater regrets that I had carried on to this life.

 

I took after my mother in coloring but that was probably where our similarities ended. Though it was a bit too soon to tell. I preferred cloths that were on the comfortable side. Cloths that didn’t make me feel guilty for dirtying. So while Delia did like to dress me in skirts and dresses, she did get me trousers and loose t-shirts. I think it was an unspoken agreement between us. She could dress me up however she wanted for when she takes me out and I get to wear what I want for the rest of the time. She was a pretty chill person.

 At the age of five, the way to identify the gender of kids is usually the way they are dressed or by their haircut. If strangers were to use that common sense to identify my gender they would usually see a little boy with short, shaggy reddish brown hair with slightly muddy pants. I didn’t do much to correct them simply because it didn’t really matter much to me at the moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gregor, the curious Growlithe, also the first pokemon I had the pleasure of meeting, belonged to Prof. Oak, and he was Gary’s appointed babysitter. I had grown fond of him. Gregor was very cautious when it came to Gary’s and to certain extent my safety. It was with Gregor that Gary and I spend exploring Pallet town with.

It was on a summer day when I was five, we decided to go to the outskirts of pallet town which was surrounded by trees. By ‘we’, I meant to say that I had wanted to go by myself but Gary forced himself along and with him came Gregor. These trees usually were home to a few caterpies and pidgies. It was rare to see the final evolution of pokemon in the wild simply because they rarely did grow to that stage. Especially among the bug types that were prey to the flying types. There was a small stream that passed through these woods that later joined route 22 to Cinnabar Island. It was here that I liked to spend time fishing for pokemon. I did release them back into the stream the few times they were caught in the hook. It was a self-taught skill that had poor results but I was sure the skill would grow with experience, so I wasn’t _too much_ upset about it. The stream could reach a grown man’s chest on a normal day. It was a little deep for five year olds that had just reached 110 cm. I was a little happy about the fact that I was taller than Gary by about 2 inches. I was on the taller side at the age of 5. I hope I would be tall even after ten years. If I were to live that long, that is.

 “Bet the only thing you could catch would be a dumb Magicarp.”

Now while that did hit closer to home than it was supposed to I replied calmly “The only pokemon here are Magicarps, Gary. We wouldn’t be able to get anything else.”

“I don’t think you tried enough times. I knew it! You didn’t get anything else, did you?”

He should learn not to stand near pushing distance if he is going to say stuff like that. He should be glad that I was an adult enough to realize that he was too short for the stream. Otherwise he would have been a human imitation of a wet rattata by now.

“You could give it a try if you want. I doubt you would get anything other than a Magicarp.”

He pulled out his fishing rod but “I think that is far too tall for you, Gary”

“It wouldn’t make much of a difference.”

“If you are sure.”

Nothing much would happen with an oversized rod except performance issues. That sounded wrong. Whatever.

It was after quite some time with after a few Magicarps were released, more from me than him, simply because he wasn’t tall enough to pull a rod that long, he had started getting frustrated. Now one of the first things I had learned by fishing by myself was that frustration was a very unproductive emotion to have during fishing.

He stood up threw his line across the stream as far as he could and waited impatiently. Surprisingly it wasn’t long after that something had caught his hook. He pulled with all his strength and ran away from the stream. The line was pulled back. It flew high, towards the bank and the hook tugged at one of the smaller branches of a particularly large tree on the bank.

“It’s got stuck on the tree!” he cried. We tried to get the hook off the tree.

Gregor tried to get it off by pulling the rod back with his jaw. Both Gary and I started putting our weights on the rod and started pulling it along with him. Our combined weights broke the branch of the tree. The rod was fine but unfortunately the branch was housing a Metapod.

The Metapod splashed into the stream. It was slighter larger than the metapods I had seen before. And it wasn’t floating.

I jumped into the stream to try and save it.

I reached the metapod. Except I had forgotten how to swim. Or rather this body didn’t really know how to swim. Before I could start analyzing much about the situation I had brought upon myself, Metapod started glowing white. It was a beautiful sight. I would have appreciated more if I hadn’t started losing my breath fast and my sight hadn't begun to blur. I heard a distant splash. The blurry image of Gregor grew closer. He pulled me above the water level. I caught my breath. I held onto the metapod tightly, more out of reflex than anything else, as Gregor doggy paddled to the shore with the back of my shirt still clutched tightly in his jaws.

Gary was at the shore crying hard.

“I’m okay” I gasped out to him once I reached the shore. He crawled towards me. The poor kid must have been very scared. I had been scared too. I was this close to dying again and this time I hadn’t even crossed a decade. That was a scary thought.

I set down the metapod I was clutching and I hugged him close as tight as I could. I didn’t really expect it, but he hugged me back just as tightly with the beginning of a fresh round of tears.

The metapod was still glowing. It was beginning to crack around the edges. A Butterfree broke out of the white glowing ball leaving behind the green husk of the metapod. It was beautiful. It glided towards us and sat on my head, hopped once, circled us a few times before fluttering away. Nothing like a near death experience to appreciate beauty.

“Wow.” Gary whispered. I think it was the first time he had seen a pokemon evolve. It was the first time for me and I agree with him. That was definitely a ‘Wow’.

“We should probably go.” I said quietly. I didn’t want to break the calm silence that had surrounded us. Gary got up.

 I stood on my knees in front of Gregor and looked him in the eyes and said “Thank you, Gregor. You saved my life.” He growled lowly and lightly butt my head with his and licked my face.

Now while Mrs Smith had taught us pokemon were sentient and I had heard her lessons, subconsciously I hadn’t really accepted it. I knew them more as pixelated game characters that needed to level up. But it was that day when Gregor made a conscious decision of his own that had saved my life, that I realized they were more than just that.

I think, I had more to thank him for than just saving my life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know where I am going with this story. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

My days after the near drowning were not very comfortable. I didn’t think that I would have died but that was an eye opener I very much needed. Delia was understandably upset when we had returned home wet, cold and tired. After Gary had gone and blabbed about what had happened, I wasn’t allowed to leave the house without explicit permission. Gary had mellowed a little after that. He did spend a lot of time with me since then. It probably could be because he wanted the kind of assurance that children usually wanted from having things they nearly lost within their sight.

  
I did grow closer to Gary and Gregor after that. The feeling of the terrifying cold clamping at my feet and dragging me further down till I lost my breath usually startled me awake during the night. This wasn’t a fear I wanted to be crippled with for the rest of life. I couldn’t afford it if I wanted to travel across the regions. It was something I had to get over. I could wait though, at least till I went to school were they taught kids to swim.

  
Gary had joined the Viridian City Academy while I stayed in Pallet town. Pallet town did have a school though it wasn’t as big as any of the other schools in Kanto. The kids who were capable of affording the more expensive schools didn’t really join the Pallet elementary. I wasn’t one of them. The other schools were a lot more prestigious than Pallet elementary but it really didn’t matter where you went as long as you had the necessary tools to learn. And Pallet Elementary did provide them. They provided an education focusing on Mathematics, Physical Education and different Sciences.

  
We were taught Basic math, and science was divided with more focus on pokemon than people. Not that we didn’t learn about human biology, it’s just that people who were interested in human sciences, geography, history, economy or even different Arts usually stayed for higher education before deciding to travel to find their passion of sorts. But since most kids left at the age of thirteen, it was the job of the elementary schools to prep them for their travelling. And that was exactly what they did.

  
While pokemon battling was never taught as a particular subject, pokemon growth and breeding were drilled into our heads, it was in a way to prevent us from overworking the pokemon we were going to be given. The elementary school here did also focus more on getting us to survive and take care of ourselves while we were by ourselves. I liked going to school here. It was interesting and informative and more importantly, it was New.

  
We were taught about different pokemon, First Aid for both pokemon and humans, different types of berries and their properties. We were taught about Safety and the rules and regulation that had to be followed in Kanto. They tried to help us increase our stamina and strength so we could walk enough distance and most importantly we were also taught to swim in a supervised environment.

  
It wasn’t easy at first. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. But when you are a grown adult in the midst of children that had no qualms against jumping into a pool, pride wouldn’t let me turn away. I couldn’t let myself fear it. I wouldn’t be the best swimmer this time around, but I knew enough to keep myself afloat by the end of a year. Which was progress.

I didn’t really get along well with the kids at school. I was a bit of a loner which was more apparent here than it was in the Nursery. It didn’t really bother me much if I were to be honest. Sometimes it would get lonely, but most of the time I couldn’t really conform into whatever standard it was that they put out. They didn’t bully me as much as ignored me and I was completely fine with that.

  
Though it did make me appreciate the time I spend with Gary a lot more if I were to be honest. His school was a lot more disciplined. I don’t think I would do well there. So far in my life here, there really were no unnecessary rules that were forced down my throat by Delia except for that one time. But even then she was lax. So I had a pretty free life. I didn’t want to experience the loss of that freedom by going to a school that required a 100% of your effort and attention on every aspect irrespective of your interests. I couldn’t live with that anymore.

Though Gary did come back with a very, very annoying habit after going there.  
We were spending time in my room sorting Pokemon stat cards, lounging on my bed.

“Butterfree or Beedrill?” I asked

“A flying bug or a poison bug, huh?”

“Aye, which would you choose?”

“Beedrill. Pidgy or Speorrow?”

“Pidgy. It evolves twice, that wouldn’t be fair.”

“Evolution don’t matter if you know how to use them.”

“You can’t expect to beat a Pidgeot with a spearrow, Gary.”

“Not you maybe. But I could.”

“Ah, of course. How could I bring myself to forget?” I mumbled in reply. But he did have a point. You could win, provided that you are scary smart enough to use your surroundings and have enough tricks up your sleeve to pull it off.

“Aren’t you supposed to get home now?” I asked

“Classes are so boring. I could have gone to Pallet Elementary with you.”

“Classes would still be boring here too, you know”

“You could come to Viridian.”

“Yea. No thank you. I’m good here.”

“Whatever. You wouldn’t do much good anyway.” He replied rising from my bed “I am leaving. I have to get the bus early. Smell you later” and left.

It took me a minute to realize what he had said. He did learn it from Viridian, huh. That God awful phrase. I hope he isn’t going to say that in front me again.

* * *

 

During the summer holidays just after we had turned 8, Prof Oak decided to organize a summer camp for kids between the ages of 7-9 from across all regions. I was excited. We were going to be as close to wild pokemon as possible as kids. I couldn’t wait to go for it.

The camp was to last for a month between mid-July to mid-August. It was going to be at the Safari Zone. The Safari Zone was a National Park of sorts. It was closest you could get to a wild pokemon in an environment that was comparatively safe. There was going to be a large group kids. And the best part about this trip was Delia didn’t have to pay for it.

“Honey, Don’t forget the sunscreen. It’s going to be really sunny.”

“Yes Mom.”

“Did you pack your extra underwear?”

“Yes Mom”

“You do remember how to wash them outside, don’t you? I could show it to you just once more. Here just let me…”

“Its fine, Mom. You’ve shown it enough times. You don’t have to worry so much, Mom. I’ll be fine.”

“How can I not worry? You’ll be leaving home for the first time.” She brought her hand to cup my cheek. “It will be quite lonely here without you.”

Ah. Now that did make me have second thoughts about this trip. She is going to be alone for some time in a while isn’t she?

“Do you want me stay?” I ask hesitantly. “This camp isn’t all that important to me Mom.”

“Kayla!” she exclaims. “I always wanted to travel the world with my pokemon. I never did get the chance. Something did always hold me back. I don’t want to be what holds you back for your journey My Love.”

That was sweet but it does bring the question “Am I what's holding you back from going now?” I asked hesitantly. It was a pretty selfish question to ask wasn't it. 

“No. No. Of course not, love. Now I have responsibilities that I should look after. The inn for one. And you too but you are no burden. Never think that. You are a gift I would never change for the world, my love” she replied teary eyed “It is something I like to do. Travel that is. Maybe one day I would go. I am much older then you are, love. Adults aren’t as brave kids are. And I don’t want you to lose your bravery with time.”

“Thank you Mother.” I replied awkwardly. I didn’t really know how to deal with Mom when she got sad.

She giggle lightly and pushed my hair back and said “Don’t worry about it Kayla. We would be late if we don’t hurry” and left to pack my lunches.

She walked me to Pallet Elementary where I met up with Gary.

“Hello Mrs. Ketchum” he chirped. Yes. _Chirped_. Guess who was crushing on my Mom? 

“Hello Gary. Did you come with Prof. Oak?” Mom smiled.

“I did. Gramps is going to start soon.” He mumbled shyly. The only time you could catch a bashful Gary is when he was around Mom.

“Hey Kayla. You’re late. Man this place is small” he asks. Couldn’t he be a little more adorable when he was talking to me?

“Hello Gary. It isn’t all that small for an elementary.” I sighed. It was such a pity.

Delia left me with Gary so she could meet the professor before she left.

And we stood around waiting for something to happen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never told this before but I got both the courage and the inspiration to write this fic from Star Charter. She wrote Lucky Child and Between the Stars and the Sea. So yeah. You probably might have read her works already but if you haven't you should check it out.
> 
> I apologize but my update schedule is going to be late and wonky because I really don't know where I am taking this fic to and also I am a student with scholarly duties that i must do which unfortunately I haven't done much of. I am a chronic procrastinator you see.
> 
> And finally Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Lots of Love.


End file.
